1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a display method for displaying a stereoscopic image to a viewer.
2. Related Art
An apparatus using a transparent display monitor is known as a stereoscopic display apparatus for the naked eye that provides a stereoscopic image without using specialized glasses. The stereoscopic display apparatus includes a transparent display monitor, left eye and right eye light sources that emit light to the back surface of the transparent display monitor, and a lens having substantially the same size as the transparent display monitor.
The lens is provided between the transparent display monitor and the point light sources. The lens focuses the light from the right-eye point light sources on the right eye of the viewer, and focuses the light from the left-eye point light sources on the left eye of the viewer. In this way, the stereoscopic display apparatus provides a right-eye image only to right eye of the viewer and a left-eye image only to the left eye of the viewer, thereby providing a stereoscopic image to the naked eye of the viewer, without using specialized glasses.
However, when the transparent display monitor of the stereoscopic display apparatus is large, it is difficult to use a lens of substantially the same size. Furthermore, the stereoscopic display apparatus can display a stereoscopic image when the viewer is watching the image from almost directly in front of the display monitor, but has difficulty displaying a stereoscopic image when the viewer is watching from another direction, due to the aberration of the lens.
Furthermore, with the stereoscopic display apparatus, a plurality of viewers cannot watch the stereoscopic image at the same time from different directions.